


blood bagger

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Ryan gets a hand job in exchange for some blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one shot for some kink requests i filled early last month

Ryan freezes up immediately when he realises he has walked straight down a dead end alley. He was so concerned with the thing following him he must have missed his street and thus missed his path home. Well. Fuck. When he turns around sure enough, there it is.

Vampires are never as much of a problem as people seem to think they are. For the most part, they are solitary and prefer keeping to themselves in dark places and old houses, whether it be sleeping or brooding or partying among themselves. The only time they really interact with anything not another vampire is, well, when they’re hungry.

Which is exactly why Ryan has always been taught that if he is ever approached by a vampire to just do whatever it wants. For the same reason farmers don’t murder their milk cows, vampires tend not to go out of their way to kill humans. Likewise, vampires seem to have learned that making humans upset makes them much harder to drink from so they try to not do that either. The less Ryan struggles, the less likely it will be that this vampire accidentally hurts him.

Despite there not being a lot of vampires in the area, there’s still a blood bank which means either this vampire is out to intentionally hurt him or it just woke up from a very long sleep and doesn’t know any better. Either way, Ryan keeps perfectly still which is basically the equivalent of playing dead. He doesn’t want to be fun to chase.

This seems to confuse the thing a little and it approaches him slowly but curiously, sniffing the entire way. Ryan’s heart is thumping away rapidly by the time it’s right on top of him, nervous and anxious despite knowing it’s probably not interested in hurting him. It sniffs his throat but doesn’t bite. Despite it being small and not having any visible fangs, Ryan knows better than to try to wrestle with it. It’s just groggy and hungry, that’s all.

“Wh-what do you smell?” Ryan asks quietly. The vampire takes a moment to reply, still smelling his pulse none too discreetly.

“Sweet,” it finally answers. When they said diet coke was going to kill him, he didn’t know they meant this way. “Can I drink?” It obviously hasn’t been napping that long if it has the courtesy to ask. Now certain that it’s intention isn’t to hurt him, Ryan supposes he could just direct it to the closest blood bank and it would surely be more than happy to go that way. Still though, he’s never actually been bitten by a vampire before.

Against his better judgement, Ryan nods weakly. The vampire licks his throat and Ryan automatically winces before he realises there are no fangs. After a moment or two, he glances down curiously to the thing but it doesn’t seem bothered.

“What are you, uh, doing?” he asks.

“Numbing,” the vampire replies. That would explain the tingly sensation, sure. Ryan didn’t know they did that, actually. After it seems sure he’s probably prepared, the vampire presses its mouth against his skin. Despite not feeling any pain, Ryan does feel the _dozens_ of pin pricks against his neck. For something he did not see a lot of teeth in, this vampire has a lot of fucking teeth. Ryan shivers instinctively when said teeth pull out again and the creature gladly goes about drinking the blood that spills out.

“This is- this is fine,” Ryan murmurs. “But uh, next time you should just go to the blood bank? They have, uh, lots of people ready to, uh, do exactly this.” In reply, the vampire simply hums faintly against his throat. It doesn’t seem very interested but it doesn’t seem very awake, either. Ryan isn’t fully sure how to handle this situation. Awkwardly, he tries to shift to cover his lap with his hands. He didn’t figure a hard on was how he would respond here otherwise perhaps he wouldn’t have been so quick to agree.

The vampire notices. It stops momentarily, licking some blood from its teeth as it glances down minutely then back up at him. Ryan tries not to blush, a fete already fairly difficult with an attractive, young faces lad licking on his neck.

“You want a handy or something?” it offers. This, unfortunately, does cause Ryan to turn red and of course, with all the blood rushing to his face, it causes the bite mark on his neck to seep blood, too. The vampire pretends not to notice. “In exchange for the blood, you know.”

“You-you don’t have to do that,” Ryan promises fleetingly.

“I know I don’t have to,” the vampire scoffs back. “I’m asking if you want one.” What’s more awkward, getting his blood sucked by a strange vampire or getting a hand job from the same vampire? He figures since one of these things is already happening, what is the harm of the other? Ryan agrees with another anxious nod.

“I’m Ray by the way,” it offers.

“I’m Ryan,” he replies. At least he has a name for this weird little encounter. With that, Ray gladly presses his mouth back against the bite marks he has made and goes back to his steady drinking. Ryan isn’t too worried about him drinking _too_ much. He certainly doesn’t feel like he’s pulling a lot. Maybe he’s already eaten today. Ray slides his hand under Ryan’s and Ryan makes a small noise though even he’s not sure if it’s startled or nervous or something else.

It’s has to have been way too long since he’s been laid for him to be enjoying having his blood sucked. Ryan whimpers softly as Ray rubs his hard cock through his jeans. He slips his hand into his jeans and Ryan tries not to buckle, something that is fairly easy to do when he’s leaned so heavily on a vampire. The sensation on his neck, numbed yet still distinctly uncomfortable, only makes the cool fingers on his dick that much better.

A lightheaded feeling takes him over as more of his blood is feasted upon and the rest of it pools to his lap. Ryan groans lowly, going as far as to tilt his head away from Ray to give him more room to bite. Ray strokes him quicker, his dainty fingers tracing the head of his cock and teasing the slit with every pull. He works his mouth in time with each motion of his hand, a simultaneous action that makes Ryan shudder and actively moan. It’s strange, he’s usually not so vocal.

Ryan grasps for Ray’s shoulder weakly, simply looking for something to hold on to, and the lad makes no obvious response to it. His breathing amps up when he gets close and he knows Ray can feel it, his heart beat and his breathing and anything else he wants. Christ, Ray could kill him without a second thought and be done with things. He is an apex predator and Ryan is a squishy human there to be fed on.

With a pathetic little mewl of a noise, Ryan comes under Ray’s touch in what he will, without a doubt, categorize as his best orgasm ever. The aftermath leaves him weak in the knees but standing none the less even as Ray pulls off his neck with an arousing, slick sound. He pulls his hand from Ryan’s jeans again and without even seeming to think about it, licks the cum from it.

“You have, like, a phone or something?” Ray asks.

“Y-yeah,” Ryan replies, not fully paying attention if he’s honest. He’s not sure if it’s the blood loss or the shimmer or just his orgasm but holy shit Ray is really attractive.

“Me too,” Ray murmurs. Neither of them say anything for a moment. Ryan’s too focused on the the pink stain on his mouth to realise maybe he should say something. “Uh, okay. Do you want to call me sometime or something? Or text, whatever.”

“What?” Ryan answers, blinking blearily.

“¿Habla usted Inglés?” Ray asks. “¿Llámame?”

“Yeah!” Ryan says quickly. “I mean, yeah. I- I speak English and yeah, I will call you. Yeah.”

“Cool, cool,” Ray murmurs. He searches his pocket and Ryan quickly tries to recompose himself before he makes a bigger fool of himself in front of the cute vampire. Ray hands him a little piece of paper with a number on it and Ryan takes it. Holy shit he got a vampire’s number. He never learned about this happening. The lad gestures over his shoulder a little. “I’ll, uh, let you go back to whatever it was you were doing back here. Thanks for the, uh, blood.”

“No problem,” Ryan agrees with a somewhat awkward smile. “Thanks for the, uh, hand job? _Christ_ , okay, I’m going too.”

What a day.


End file.
